Fellowship of Ten
by ArwenLegolas
Summary: What happens when the fellowship get another recruit? what about this tenth Nazgul? What's going on in Middle Earth! ?Read to find out and don't forget to review. chapter 7 is up
1. Arwen's search for Frodo

Disclaimer: I and my friend Legolas* do not own any of the LOTR characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and will always belong to him. Please Read and review if we should continue! Part 1  
  
"Ada, I must go and help Aragorn. I'm afraid that Frodo is mortally wounded," Arwen said.  
  
"Very well, my daughter. I have foreseen that as well. Ride swiftly and safely! May the grace of the Valar be with you Arwen Evenstar," Elrond replied.  
  
Then Arwen rode swiftly on Asfolath, her faithful horse, and met Glorfindel on a shabby horse near the Ford of Bruinen.  
  
"Lady Arwen, what are you doing here? It is highly dangerous with all these Nazgul around!" cried Glorfindel.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel, I am extremely sorry to bother you and to steal your lines in the movies and for your horse, but I must go rescue Frodo Baggins! So get the freaking out of my way!!! " Arwen cried hurriedly as she rode off in the woods.  
  
Glorfindel pouted, well she did have all his parts. "I want to save Frodo!" he wailed, falling to the ground, banging his fists.  
  
Arwen rode swiftly through the woods. As she was riding, she heard some wailing in the distance. She rolled her eyes and muttered," Glorfindel, what a big baby!" Arwen finally, after many hours, found her prize. She approached him from behind, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him singing to a plant. He sang horribly and extremely off tone.  
  
"Somewhere over the rainbow!!!" Aragorn sang in an operatic way. Arwen's sweat dropped, but she regained her composure.  
  
"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard by his HORRIBLE singing?" Arwen mocked as she pointed her sword at his throat.  
  
Aragorn whipped around, saw Arwen and blushed crimson. Arwen laughed.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Arwen asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded and led her to where the hobbits were. Arwen shone brightly as she approached Frodo. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Is she a witch?" asked Pippin.  
  
Arwen's eyes flashed dangerously before she returned to Frodo.  
  
"Maybe," Merry agreed.  
  
"No, you fool of a Brandybuck! She's an elf!" Sam cried.  
  
"Oh..." both hobbits replied.  
  
Frodo was busy stuffing himself with Kit Kat bars he found growing from a tree nearby.  
  
"Frodo..." Arwen said calmly.  
  
"Who are you? Anyways, who cares! Want some? It's orange flavoured!! Mmmmmmm...." said Frodo.  
  
"Aragorn," Arwen said, turning her eyebrows raised," this lad is insane!"  
  
"Yum yum! Owww!!!" Frodo cried, spraying everyone with Kit Kat crumbs. Frodo clutched his shoulder where the Morgul blade wound was.  
  
"We must get him to my father!" Arwen said gravely, as Aragorn picked Frodo up and put him on Asfolath.  
  
"Stay here with the hobbits, I will send horses for you." Aragorn said to Arwen.  
  
"No, I am the faster rider!" Arwen argued.  
  
"Let me go, it is too dangerous for you. The Nazgul are out there. The Nine will be on your tail." Aragorn countered.  
  
"Nine?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Yeah, the men–" Aragorn started but Arwen cut him off.  
  
"No, I know that, it's just that, there are ten now."  
  
"WHAT?!?" cried Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, I'll explain later. Now please let me go," Arwen requested.  
  
"But, but..." Aragorn stuttered, a few tears shining in his eyes.  
  
"Sssh, let me go," Arwen cooed as she mounted her steed and left Aragorn to cry out the Nile.  
  
Aragorn let out a great long sniffle, and sobbed into his hands.  
  
"There, there," Pippin said, patting his leg since he was too short to reach his shoulder. "How about you and I smoke for a while? I've got some fresh hobbit-weed!!!"  
  
Pippin took Aragorn's pipe out of the ranger pocket and handed it to him.  
  
""Yes! I'd like that," Aragorn said as he took his pipe. 


	2. Return to Rivendell

Chapter 2- Return to Rivendell Here's the next part of the story...enjoy! Please, MORE REVIEWS!!!! (Disclaimers: You know the drill, we don't own any of the LOTR characters, they belong to Tolkien, we only own our Mary Sues' and the tenth Ringwraith. We do not own Kit-Kat either. Thank you)  
  
Arwen flew through the woods Frodo in front of her, he seemed to be slightly queasy.  
  
"Oohh...I feel sick and I have thins green fungus all over my face, not to mention all this Kit-Kat chocolate all over my face!" he moaned, clutching his tummy.  
  
"Whoa," Arwen said, still gazing at the path ahead of her, "No getting sick on my horse, I just cleaned him. You want to be sick, use this." She took a hand off the rein and slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a paper bag depicting a sick person on it, then handed it to Frodo.  
  
"Tanks." Frodo said thickly.  
  
Out of the blue, the air was filled with evil singing. Arwen quickly turned her head and saw that the nine Nazgûl plus one was hot on her trail.  
  
"Norolîm Asfolath, Norolîm!" Arwen cried as her horse gracefully rode faster.  
  
"Oh, these Kit-Kats aren't sitting too well." Frodo whined, clutching his stomach.  
  
"USE THE BAG!!"  
  
The Nazgûl began to sing their evil song in an annoying-type-way. (DISCLAIMER: Does this belong to someone? If it does, then its not our idea...if it is...well, then...you know what to do if you want to use it!)  
  
"â«Eenie meenie miny moe, Catch a Baggins by the toe, If he has the Ring then will know Eenie meenie miny moe,â«"  
  
*The next one I made up...its REALLY weird*  
  
Old Mc Sauron had a ring Ee aye ee aye o! But Isildur took it from his hand Ee aye ee aye o! With put orcs here and put orcs there Here orcs there orcs, everywhere is orcs, orcs Old Mc Sauron had a ring Ee aye ee aye o!  
  
Arwen sweat dropped...again.  
  
She went across the river that led back to Rivendell, but by that time, the Nazgûl caught up with her.  
  
(A/N: All the Rignwraiths have their own number, so it'll be less confusing. Ex: #1...)  
  
"Give up the hobbit, she-elf." #10 said. It was obvious he was the new- comer because, unlike his comrades, who had low, guttural voices, he had a high-pitched squeaky voice. Arwen winced, since it cause her delicate ears much pain.  
  
"If you want him come and play." Arwen dared.  
  
A murmur ran through the Ringwraiths, she wanted to play? What a ridiculous dare.  
  
"What does she want to play?" #8 asked. "Tea party? Elves love tea parties." *they do?* #8 held up a tea pot and cup, never forgetting to hold up his pinky!  
  
"No, that can't be it, you dumb-ass!" The Lord Ringwraith said. "Look at her she's a female, she would rather play Barbie's. Look I brought Ringwraith Barbie and Malibu Ringwraith Barbie." The Lord Nazgul pulled out one Barbie robed in a dark cloak, covering her platinum blonde hair and her over-make-upped face. Then he pulled out another doll, this one was robed in a colorful Hawaiian patterned cloak.  
  
"Argh! I can't take this any more!" #2 yelled, he spun to meet Arwen's bamboozled gaze and yelled, "What do YOU want to play?!"  
  
"In the water." Arwen dared ever evilly.  
  
"huh?" Okay!" the Ringwraith's exclaimed stupidly as they ran into the water.  
  
"Great!" Arwen cried. "I call upon the might y power of the..."  
  
She was interrupted.  
  
"BEURK!" Voiced Frodo as he vomited all over Asfolath.  
  
"FRODO! I just cleaned him!" Arwen yelled, now visibly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry!" said Frodo who was now rummaging in his bag for some more Kit- Kats.  
  
"Sigh...anyways, I call upon the mighty power of the..." started Arwen, but once again she was cut off by the rushing sound of water, now carrying the Ringwraiths away. "Why can't I say ANYTHING without being interrupted?" Arwen cried to the heavens.  
  
"Now you know what it feels like when you can't say your lines! Ha, Ha!" Glorfindel mocked, now laughing his arse off.  
  
Arwen ignored him and took Frodo to Rivendell where Elrond treated his wound and his dependence on chocolate.  
  
"Father, why did the river overflow?" Arwen asked curiously.  
  
"Aragorn." Elrond grinned, shaking his head. Aragorn arrived and blushed at the sight of Arwen. "Heh, heh, I think my tears caused the river to overflow."  
  
"He cried out the Nile and now we're soaked because of him!" Merry said, visibly annoyed.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's the Nile?"  
  
"I don't know, just some sort of saying I picked up ."  
  
"From who?"  
  
AUTHORS AND MERRY: heh. No one...  
  
TBC... 


	3. The Coming of the Guests

"Arwen?" Elrond asked as he came close to her.  
  
"Yes, Ada?" answered Arwen with a questioning look.  
  
"Can you greet all our guests that will be coming? Send them to the rooms that were prepared for them," Elrond answered.  
  
"We're going to have a party?!?" Arwen cried, raising her eyebrows. Elrond hadn't been to a party for like 2500 years.  
  
"For my council, Arwen," Elrond sighed, knowing well how his daughter would behave if he would ever have the stupid idea to throw a party.  
  
Arwen hid her disappointment and nodded. She then changed into a silky lavender gown. She combed her hair until it was sleek and shiny. She then hurried to the courtyard to greet Gloin and Gimli. She used earplugs just in case she heard the tenth Ringwraith again.  
  
"Mae Gouvannen Dear Dwarfs! Lady Arwen Undomiel at your service!" Arwen greeted as she bowed.  
  
"Greetings! I'm Gloin and this is my son Gimli!" piped Gloin as he made traditional Dwarfish gestures of greeting. Arwen didn't hear him because of her earplugs and judging by his gestures, she thought that he wanted to peek under her gown.  
  
"How dare you!!!" cried Arwen as she slapped him hard. Then she briskly told them their rooms and walked away. Wondering what had upset her, the Dwarfs set out to their rooms, which turned out to be the garbage disposal room.  
  
Arwen pouted, hands on her hips. However, a smile played at her lips when she saw Legolas.  
  
"Mae Gouvannen, Lady of Rivendell! Pleasure to meet you again!" said Legolas. Arwen didn't move or say anything in return.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you again..." Legolas repeated. After two minutes had gone by, Legolas sighed and shouted: "PLEASURE TO MEET YOU AGAIN!!!" But she STILL didn't answer.  
  
"You've been wearing your earplugs again," Legolas said as he took them off. "Pleasure to meet you again!"  
  
"Oh, welcome to Rivendell, Legolas!" Arwen replied and she led him to his room.  
  
Once they reached his room, Arwen opened the door and led him in. The room's walls were adorned with paintings and the bed was covered in pillows. "You know, this room was designed for you and your father and there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," Arwen said calmly. Legolas grinned, thinking he had finally won her heart  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You nance like a fairy!" Arwen taunted.  
  
At this, he was totally caught off guard. "Oh yeah? Well, then you nance too because you're also an elf!"  
  
"I don't nance, only you do, you long-haired pointy-eared princeling!" Arwen cried, finally getting her revenge on him after he had taunted her for 2000 years. She threw a pillow at his face.  
  
"Hey! My face!!!" Legolas cried, appalled.  
  
Pillows went flying back and forth along with a great deal of insults and Elvish curses. Elrond heard the bustle and decided to end it. He went straight to the source of the commotion, and all he saw was a cloud of white feathers.  
  
"STOP!" Elrond cried, looking the same way when he was on Mt. Doom.  
  
Both elves, shrouded in feathers stopped abruptly, and watched as Elrond's face turned red with anger. He tried to control his temper, and said, "Arwen, Boromir is waiting. Legolas, come, I will show you to another room with less thrown pillows." 


	4. The meeting at the Garden of Imladris

The Fellowship of Ten Chapter 4  
  
Arwen walked back out to the pavilion to greet Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor.  
  
"Ah, Boromir, welcome." Arwen greeted.  
  
That day, however, Boromir was ina foul mood. He turned to the sound of his name and glared at her.  
  
"Where is the Ring? It should come to me, it should be mine! Get it for me SHE-ELF!!!!" he yelled at her.  
  
Arwen flinched and recoiled.  
  
"Er...Let's go to your room, Mr. Grumpy Pants."  
  
"Is the ring there? I need the ring!" Boromir yelled once more, following Arwen.  
  
Arwen led him down a few twisting corridors, and stopped in front of a door marked with a number 8. She turned to it and opened the door. Boromir stormed in. Then he turned to Arwen and growled,  
  
"You wait, just wait, Gondor will have the ring." He hissed, then he slammed the door, along with his fingers. Then a disgruntled Boromir opened the door once more, got his fingers out of the way and slammed the door again.  
  
Arwen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why do I always feel that I'll never understand mortal men?"  
  
"You don't understand me, melath?" a voice growled somewhere behind her. Arwen whipped around to face her beloved Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn, what are you doing here? Ada's going to chop your head off if he saw you with me." Arwen hissed.  
  
"I know...I'll see you at our special place tonight, my love." Aragorn gave her a quick kiss and left her rooted on the spot.  
  
After dinner, Arwen rushed away from the table and headed out for the garden of Imladris. As she approached the miniscule bridge, she spotted Aragorn waiting for her. Seeing her, he beckoned for her to come, eagerly, she did. Once in front of him, Aragorn took Arwen's hands and held them close to his heart. He stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"Arwen, tomorrow, I must attend Ada's council, I fear I must go with Frodo to the Kit-Kat mountain to destroy the Ring.  
  
ARWEN: Kit-Kat mountain....?  
  
"Then I shall go with you. I cannot live without you by my side." Arwen whispered, her voice full of compassion.  
  
"Melath, you lived with me for nearly 2500 years." Aragorn replied, as he sweat dropped.  
  
"But I didn't know you back then." Arwen whined slightly, in a playful way all the same.  
  
"You cannot go, your place is here, with your people. Besides, its far too dangerous!" Aragorn replied once more.  
  
"DANGEROUS?! Of course its dangerous! You didn't even bother lowering your voice Aragorn! I heard you singing a mile away!" Arwen roared as she made a perfect imitation of Aragorn singing to a plant. He blushed and murmured.  
  
"Undomiel, you really know hoe to make a man embarrassed. Don't stop, that's what I like about you. I love you."  
  
He gave her a fiery kiss. She was so surprised that she lost her balance and fell down into the muddy pond.  
  
"Arwen, are you okay?"  
  
"I think I broke something...OWWW!!! Come and help!" she moaned.  
  
Aragorn reached down to touch her soft hand. Then, with amazing strength, Arwen pulled him down beside her. She climbed on him and laughed.  
  
"Ouf, Arwen, why are you standing on me?" Aragorn wheezed, picking his face up from out of the mud.  
  
"Now Aragorn, you don't expect ME to get all muddy and dirty in my new dress, now do you?" Arwen huffed, hopping onto dry, clean land, leaving Aragorn to play in the mud.  
  
Aragorn got up...but then slipped and fell down again.  
  
"Arwen...A little help here!" he moaned.  
  
Nobody answered. He looked around and saw that Arwen had left. He heaved a sigh, might as well entertain himself.  
  
"You know, mud feels really good when you squish it between your toes!" Aragorn spoke to himself, removing his boots, and socks. Unfortunately for nature though, Aragorn had VERY stinky feet and he NEVER changed his socks or CLEANED his boots *inside*.  
  
"Ah..." Aragorn sighed...a sigh of pleasure, as he let the mud squish between his smelly toes. Deer scurried off into the forest in fear, some elves nearby caught the stench and ran straight back to Rivendell, and squirrels fell unconscious out of their trees.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked, as he saw everyone scurrying away.  
  
Arwen sniggered as she entered Rivendell. On her way she ran headlong into Elrond. He caught her in his arms.  
  
"Hello Ada."  
  
"Hello, my daughter. Will you tell me, where can I find Aragorn?" he asked.  
  
Arwen pulled away, smirking. "Oh, he's playing in the mud outside." She turned on her heel and left.  
  
Elrond shook his head. "I knew I'd never understand that boy..."  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Gandalf and Saruman

The Fellowship of Ten Chapter 5  
  
A/N; Eh, heh heh...here's the next chapter FINALLY!!!! AFTER I DON'T KNOW HOW MNAY MONTHS!!!! Sorry everyone...we truly are....sniffle, sniffle...oh and don't mind the spelling errors...its my turn to post and my screen in screwed up...Padwen...PLZ FIX IT!!!!!!  
  
"Where am I?" Frodo moaned into thin air...or supposedly.  
  
"You are in Rivendell, in the house of Elrond., and it is your birthday." said the familiar voice of Gandalf the Grey.  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Frodo, bounding from his bed and jumping on the floor. "WOO HOO!!! I'M FIFTY!!! YEAH BABY!"  
  
Gandalf: ...--;  
  
Frodo turned to Gandalf, then hopped back into bed.  
  
"Gandalf," asked Frodo curiously, "why didn't you meet us at the Prancing Pony?"  
  
"I...sniffle...saw an old friend." Gandalf sniffled, "And I...I...used to share my lunch with him!"  
  
"What happened" Frodo asked, patting his dear friend's back knowingly.  
  
"I, Gandalf the Grey, was held hostage."  
  
Frodo: dramatic gasp  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
Gandalf was riding to Orthanc, where Saruman was. Once he reached it, Saruman exited to greet him. As he was walking down the stairs he stepped on the hem of his robes and rolled to the bottom of the stair case. He sat on the ground observing a tear in his robes, where his knee was bleeding.  
  
"Ow! Mommy! I got an ouchie booboo!" Saruman wailed.  
  
Gandalf merely stared at him.  
  
Saruman finished his wailing and rose from his spot on the ground.  
  
"Ah, Gandalf, old friend, welcome to my humble home."  
  
"Yes, yes, thank you." Gandalf said hurriedly.  
  
"What's the rush old buddy, old friend, old pal?" Saruman exclaimed. "Stay a bit!"  
  
"Saruman, please, I must hurry. I'm seeking counsel." Said Gandalf all in one breath.  
  
"From...from me? no one comes to seek counsel from...me..." Saruman cried. 'please come."  
  
Saruman led Gandalf into his Dark tower, every now and then stopping to pet his cat, and to give it a kitty treat..  
  
"You're so cute Mr. Kitty Witty, yes you are, yes you are!" Saruman doted his cat. The cat merely purred before slinking away into the shadows.  
  
They went to the top of saruman's tower, where Saruman tried to convice Gandalf in joining with Sauron..  
  
"You must join, he will help us!" Saruman urged.  
  
"No!" Gandalf fought.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!" Gandalf stuck out his tongue.  
  
"that's it! You asked for it!" Saruman yelled, brandishing his staff in the air, sending Gandalf flying.  
  
"AAAARGHHH!" Gandalf cried getting up, this time Saruman went flying after Gandalf brandished his staff  
  
"ARGH!" Saruman cried, getting up." Gandalf! You know how delicate my skin is!!!!"  
  
They continued fighting until... TBC....  
  
Yawn...I'm too lazy right now...I've got a few other fics I gotta work on...so here's for now...SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY!!!.IF U NEED TO GET ANGRY AT ANYONE FOR IT, GO TO GUNBLADE ELF...THAT'S ME....NOT MY FRIEND OK? Bye bye... 


	6. Dinner Disaster and Oblib

The Fellowshup of Ten Chapter 6 The continuation Dinner disaster and...OBLIB!!!!  
  
(A/N:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I can't be that evil now can I?)  
  
Gandalf attempted another blow, but Saruman magically called his staff. Using both, Saruman managed to make Gandalf spin on the side of his head like...a break dancer (if they even knew what THAT was then)  
  
"Yeah, I'm one hip cat!" Gandalf exclaimed, spinning round and round.  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN US?! OFF O THE TOWER WITH YOU OLD MAN!" Saruman yelled, sending Gandalf to the top of Orthanc.  
  
"If I'm an old man...THEN WHAT ARE YOU?" Gandalf asked, as he was flying.  
  
"A SUPERSTAR!" Saruman called up, putting on shades and striking a pose.  
  
LATER AT THE TOP....  
  
"The poor poor child." Gandalf shook his head. A small moth flew to him. Gandalf caught it and whispered a few wods in a foreign language to it. The moth flew out of his grasp and flew away, just as Saruman magically appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"You...will...surrender." Saruman urged.  
  
"No...there is only one Lord of the Ring, and he does not share power." Gandalf sneered, looking behind him then jumping off the tower.  
  
"GANDALF, YOU IDIOT WE CALL A WIZARD, DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE!" Saruman yelled, dashing to the edge only to see Gandalf flying up the wings of the bird Lord Gwaihir.  
  
"SARUMAN....I WANT MY HAT BACK! AND WE WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO YOUR POWER!" Gandalf yelled as Gwaihir flew farther and farther away.  
  
"So...the fool wants his hat back, eh? Well, he has chosen exile." Saruman growled as he made his way back, occasionally slipping since the floor was just polished.  
  
END FLASHBACK...  
  
"Gandalf...what is it?" Frodo asked curiously, observing his friend who seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"I...don't know. Its just that Sauron is growing stronger and Saruman has fallen to his power. Now, rest Frodo...Frodo?" Gandalf said, but Frodo had run away and returned with LOTS of kit-kat bars and started to munch on them, even with the rappers  
  
Munch...munch...munch...mmmm  
  
Arwen entered the room.  
  
"Come now, it is time for dinner." She said. She spotted Frodo. "FRODO!" she cried.  
  
"What?" The chocolate covered Frodo asked.  
  
"Father told you a bazillion times not to eat chocolate, especially from his tree! And remember we're trying to take away this dependence of yours on chocolate." She yelled.  
  
Frodo guarded his chocolate as if it were the ring of power.  
  
"chocolate...my preciousssss" he hissed.  
  
"GO...TO SUPPER...NOW!" Arwen yelled, stamping her foot. The whole room emptied in less than 10 seconds.  
  
AT DINNER...  
  
At the dining table, Aragorn sat between Estel and Legolas, Glorfindell across Estel and next to Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. Gimli sat with Gloin at the end, while the hobbits sat with Boromir and Gandalf. Once seated, Elrond tapped his cup with his spoon, stretched out his arms, and uttered these two words: "Dig in." Immediately, Gimli and Gloin literally 'dug in' to their food, had to resurface every now, and then for breath, always covered in mashed potatoes.  
  
"NOT IN THE LITERAL SENSE!!" Elrond yelled, obviously disgusted.  
  
At the other end of the table, Glorfindell exchanged murderous looks with Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas were making silly faces. Gandalf was annoyed as he watched the hobbits restrain Frodo from pouncing on Boromir who had brought some luxurious chocolate. Gimli and Gloin were still pigging out.  
  
Soon, things got messy...  
  
Glorfindell shot a plate of mashed spuds, which hit Legolas.  
  
"HA! Take THAT Arwen Undomiel! Oops...sorry Legolas!" Glorfindell said, realizing his mistake.  
  
"YOU FOUL VILAIN! You ruined my beautiful face! You shall pay! What will my fans say now?" Legolas yelled. "Have a taste of your own medicine!" he threw a strawberry shortcake at him. Unfourtunatly, it hit Gandalf right in the face.  
  
"Hee hee! Gandalf, you look like Saruman!" Legolas laughed.  
  
"ARGH! Greenleaf! Take that!" He threw syrup covered peaches, but it hit Arwen and Aragorn instead.  
  
"Gandalf! You ruined my new gown!" Arwen cried.  
  
"And my stinky, smelly hair! Well, I guess it smells better now." Said Aragorn as he wiped the peaches off his face. Soon everyone was throwing food...yet the dwarves were still pigging out.  
  
"STOP!!!" Elrond yelled, growing hoarse. His head sank to his hands" I cannot bear watching these fools. My daughter, adopticve son...and my best friend. WHY ME??"  
  
"Ha ha! This is fun!" Pippin exclaimed, being hit repeatedly with éclairs. Pippin threw something, aiming for Elrohir, but hit Elrond instead.  
  
"Honestly" Elrond muttered, as he closed his eyes, as he was experiencing a head ache. The Frodo, who had a wee too much ale approached and dumper a whole bowl full of mashed potatoes on Elrond's head. He then put two celery stalks for ears, two cherries for eyes, a banana for a mouth and a big red tomato for a nose!  
  
"HA HA! Look Mickey Mouise! I like Barney! Look at my mashed potato man!" Frodo giggled as he swayed back and forth as he walked.  
  
"Are you alright Frodo?" Arwen asked, covered I food. "OW!" she cried as someone threw an apple at her. "Wow...look at all the stars! I can now prove that gravity exists!" she then left for her room.  
  
"I'm okee dokee Arwen!" Frodo said dreamily to Elrond, who was still disguised as the mashed potato man!  
  
"ALL OF YOU! GO TO BED! NOW!!"Elrond yelled, enraged.  
  
"Now? But we're not full!" complained Gimli and Gloin ,who were STILL eating like hogs.  
  
"I don't care...get...OUT!" yelled Elrond as he frantically wiped his face of mashed potatoes and stalked off to bed, not noticing that the celery stalks still stuck out of his hair.  
  
The others snigger as they watched him leave, then they two scurried off to bed.  
As Frodo was making his way to his room, he saw a fuzzy figure awaiting him in his bedroom.  
  
"Ah, Frodo my lad!" Bilbo exclaimed, hugging the drunken Frodo.  
  
Frodo giggled insanely. "Ha ha! You know, your name backwards is...ha ha....OBLIB!!! And guess what Oblib? I'm Odorf!"  
  
"Right..." Bilbo muttered, "Lad's had a wee too much ale I see."  
  
"I love you, you love me! the dark Lord hates us, but who cares? La, la ,la,la,la!" Frodo sang.  
  
(For those who go to our school, in secondary two, high French...Who does THIS REMIND YOU OF? Padwen....i believ you and I both know very well....THE COLOURFUL WRTATH AHHHHH!! Sorry...everyone...)  
  
Bilbo: ...--;  
  
"Lad, I had some things to give you, but I believe that can wait until after the council tomorrow. Go rest Frodo." Bilbo said, leaving the room.  
  
"Whatever you say Oblib! I WANT TO PARTY!! I'm on the highway to hell! (copyright Ac/Dc)" sang Frodo. TBC,....  
  
ALRIGHT! Its midnight...and I'm tired...so I'm stopping. Next chapter...THE COUNCIL OF ELROND!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY...ok...shutting up now! REVIEW!!!!! Bye bye 


	7. The Council of Elrond the Furious

The Fellowship of Ten Chapter 7 The Council of Elrond...the Furious A/N s: Alright, here I am, its midnight and I'm working on the fic...bleah =P I can't sleep anyhow. This is going to be a long one.... DISCLAIMER: We do not own LOTR charcters or anything that has to do with it and we do not own,...Wal-Mart.Or the song Man I feel like a woman by somebody I can't remember If you don't believe us, then I suggest you meet up with your psychiatrist. Somebody: She's groggy...  
  
Groggy hobbits lifted themselves out of bed, remembered they weren't allowed to attend the council, so they fell back into their feathery pillows and drifted off to sleep once more. All hobbits, expect for two, the tired, drunken, Frodo Baggins and the fresh-as-a-daisy Bilbo Baggins. Frodo dragged himself out of bed and clutched his head.  
  
"Aye, I have a nasty hangover, I think I had a wee too much ale last night." He groaned, shaking his head full of dark brown locks. He changed out of his white bed robe, and into his formal attire for the council.  
  
AT THE COUNCIL...  
  
Everybody met in Elrond's outdoor pavilion, seated around a pedestal. Many of different races such as Elves, dwarves and men were present. All were there for one reason-The Ring.  
  
"Friends of old, and new. We gather here today t discuss the threat of Mordor. I present to you the ring bearer, Frodo Baggins." Elrond said as everything went black and a spotlight fell on the drunken, disheveled Frodo.  
  
"Huh?" Frodo said, lifting his heavy head to see everyone staring at him.  
  
"That's the Ring bearer? Tsk, tsk, Gondor would be a much better master." Muttered Boromir.  
  
"Huh? What do you want from me? Chocolate? Oh I know! You want to know your name's backwards! Ok! Elrond, you are, hmm...Ah! Dnorled! Arwen you're Newra, Boromir, you're Rimorob, Ara-"Frodo was cut off by Elrond just as he was about to say 'Aragorn'.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Yelled Elrond. "Bring forth the ring."  
  
Frodo wobbled his way and placed the ring on the pedestal, then his eyes dilated and he wobbled dangerously.  
  
"Seven days! Seven days!" he said before returning to normal (copyright, the Ring).  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes as Frodo regained his seat. Aragorn and Borromir glared at each other before the two of them pounced on the ring. The ring went flying, their hands outstretched. Aragorn touched it. The ring fell with a clatter back on the pedestal.  
  
"HA! I told you I'd touch it first! You owe me three pints of ale!" Aragorn jeered, as he and Boromir sat once again, and if looks could kill, Aragorn would already be six feet under.  
  
Others: ...--;  
  
"Anyway," Elrond cleared his throat, "Let's get on with the program."  
  
There was a moment of silence after his words.  
  
"Who will take the ring?" an elf sitting next to Legolas whispered.  
  
"Me." Legolas grinned. The elf raised his eyebrows in elegant arches.  
  
"You?"  
  
Legolas seemed taken aback. "what? Why shouldn't i? Then again, I shouldn't be greedy, I'm not a mortal man, we elves are not weak, we would never corrupt to the power of the ring." The elves nodded and glanced towards the elves and men who sent them death glares.  
  
"Why would anyone put the one ring into the care of a nancing, pointy eared, elf princeling?" Gimli spat venomously. "Why not give it to the brave, the dwarves? Never trust as pretty-boy elf!"  
  
A riot came between the two races of dwarves and elves. Elladan became impatient and drew his bow. Gloin was desperately trying to control his party. Legolas attempted but failed miserably at the rage of the elves.  
  
"I would plant an arrow into your head if only you were a little taller!" Elladan growled. (A/N (s): Now doesn't that sound familiar TTT Éomer  
  
"Are you insulting my height, pretty-boy?KYA!" Gimli roared as he pounced on Elldan, who fell over.  
  
"ARGH! MYFACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" he cried, flailing his arms around wildly, holding a dagger, which wasn't very intelligent on his part.  
  
"MY BEARD! YOU SNIPPED MY BEARD! HOW DARE YOU!" Gimli roared.  
  
"ENOUGH, ENOUGH ENOUGH I SAY!" Elrond yelled, losing his voice.  
  
Everyone calmed down, not wanting to mess with an enraged Elrond.  
  
"That's better." Elrond's raspy voice sighed.  
  
Gimli sniggered, Elladan had a black eye.  
  
"Frodo," Aragorn sighed, "Do you have anything else for us before we settle the final possessor of the ring?"  
  
"Yes," Frodo said as he stood up and did the chicken dance.  
  
"Da,da,da,da,da,da,DA,da,da,da,da,da,da,DA,da,da,da,da,da,da,da, buck, buck, buck!" Frodo sang, flapping his arms under his arm pits  
  
"Anything else, Frodo?" Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Yeah! Aragorn wears pink socks!" Frodo giggled.  
  
"Shut up, you Baggins!" Aragorn roared.  
  
"Arwen wears..." Frodo began slyly, but Arwen wrestled him down and Aragorn threw him in the pond.  
  
"Now Frodo, you shouldn't be saying any of that." Aragorn cautioned, wagging a finger to a drenched Frodo sitting in the pond.  
  
"ANYWAY!" Elrond yelled, as Frodo came out of the pond. "I have already chosen the fellowship, since I can't trust any of you to decide on your own. I used the classic 'eenie meenie mynie moe!' The fellowship is as follows: Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Sam, Gandalf, Gimli and of course Frodo."  
  
"WOO HOO!" Cried Sam, who was hiding in the bushes.  
  
"Aw, master Sam wise, you ruined your belated birthday gift from me and the elves." Elrond pouted.  
  
"Oh..." Sam sighed, sinking back into the bushes.  
  
"HEY!" Two voices called from overhead. Everyone looked up expectantly, seeing two flying hobbits. Pippin landed first, followed by Merry.  
  
"We're coming too!" Merry said, striking apose.  
  
"Certainly not!" Elrond argued.  
  
"Yes!" Pippin huffed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." "No"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"FINE! You may go, but don't expect me to be at your funerals if you were to die.  
  
"Fine, we won't." Merry rolled his eyes.  
  
"NIPPI! YRREM! YOU CAME!" The drunken Frodo called.  
  
"Ohh, hey Odorf!" Pippin jeered, pretending to act as Frodo.  
  
"Okay, now that you know what to do, get your big fellowship BUTTS out of my house NOW!" Elrond yelled.  
  
"But mister Elrond, sir, we don't even know where to go!" Sam whimpered, emerging from the bushes.  
  
"To a boiling lake of Lava! You'll go to Mt. Doom and throw the ring into the fiery chasm! After that....you can go home." Elrond said, with an air of annoyance.  
  
"Its as easy as that?" Pippin asked, stunned.  
  
"In a way."  
  
"WOO HOO! WHERE'S THE HOBBIT WEED? WE can parteeeeeeeee when we're done! Oh yeah Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh I like it!" Frodo sang, belly dancing.  
  
Council: ....  
  
"Uh...Frodo?" Arwen asked cautiously.  
  
"What is it you hot babe?" Frodo drawled, he turned to her and leapt up, planting a kiss on her lips. Aragorn was absolutely furious. He picked up Frodo and threw him on the ground and resumed kissing Arwen himself.  
  
Frodo was strewn on the floor, watching Aragorn passionately kiss Arwen, who seemed pleased. Elrond turned green, Legolas covered his eyes and Gimli and Gloin were rooting for no apparent reason. The hobbits were just lounging and smoking their weed.  
  
"Hey! This is a no-smoking area!" Elrond coughed as the smoke went down his windpipe. He turned to Aragorn and Arwen, "And you two, GET A ROOM!" Elrond stormed out of the solarium and straight to his bedroom.  
  
IN HIS BEDROOM...  
  
Elrond stormed into his bedroom and changed into his teddy bear pajamas. He just wanted to take a nap. Before dozing off to Lala land, Elrond picked up his phone (elves have phones?) and dialed a number.  
  
Ring...ring...ring...  
  
"Hello?" A she-elf's voice picked up the receiver.  
  
"M-M-Mommy!" Elrond wailed.  
  
"What is it, my dear boy?" his mother asked.  
  
"The-The-The council was mean sniffle, sniffle to me! Th-they hic, sniffle had a-a food fight and they sob, hic d-d-destroyed my council. When I said a certain amount of h-h-hobbits could go to Mt. Doom, more of them came and insist-insisted on going!" Elrond wailed even more, the tears coming out in streams.  
  
"What else is it, dearie?"  
  
"Fr-Frodo Baggins, he-he covered me in mashed potatoes and made me into a-a- a-a mashed potatoe man!! Elrond wailed harder.  
  
"Oh, my dearest lovey, booglie bear honey pumpkin, sweetie pie. You know what you should do? Take a nice hot bath and then take a nappy-wappy. Okay, my bundle of joy?"  
  
"Yes Mommy."  
  
"I love you Elrond."  
  
"I love you too Mommy."  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye mommy."  
  
Thanuviel (mother's name...I made it up, ok Amy?) hung up the phone and Elrond heaved a sigh.  
  
"Mom's sure know what to do." He said as he asked his maid to prepare him a bath along with some milk and honey. AFTER HIS BATH....  
  
Elrond slipped under the covers of his bed and pulled his teddy bear under his arm.  
  
"that's right Mr. Fuzz-ee, we'll be alright." Elrond cooed to his bear as he dozed off and hopped onto the dream train.  
  
"Ada?, Ada? Ada, where are you?" Arwen called, almost in tears, "Ada, Aragorn bids us good bye. Ada, don't you care?" Arwen thrust open the door and found hr father fast asleep with his teddy bear. He was muttering in his sleep.  
  
"Hmmm....yes...Aragorn gone, Arwen back to Valinor. Yes..." Elrond muttered happily.  
  
"Ada, how could you?" Arwen cried as she ran off. On her way she ran straight into Frodo.  
  
"Arwen..." he said hungrily ? Arwen backed away and ran, with Frodo chasing her, lips puckered. She spotted Aragorn, he was still there? What for?  
  
"Aragorn!" she cried, "The boy's gone mad!" Arwen said as she leapt into his arms, she kissed, him, but pulled away. "YOU ARE NOT ARAGORN!" she yelled.  
  
"No, Arwen, we're not. Clever disguise eh? Bought it a Wal-Mart in Rohan!" Said Pippin, who was standing on Merry.  
  
"My turn to kiss her!" Merry cried as Arwen fainted on the spot.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID NIPPIP AND YRREM!" Frodo yelled.  
  
"I hear footsteps, quick, run!" Pippin cried, they then left Arwen and ran to their rooms.  
  
Boromir came walking, whistling the tune of "Man I feel like a woman!" He tripped over the unconscious Arwen and shouted, "She-elves! They think they can sleep anywhere!"  
  
Arwen's eyes fluttered open and she saw Boromir's ugly face.  
  
"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Arwen screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Boromir screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" they both screamed.  
  
Elrond's door banged open and a furious Elrond saw them screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" he mimicked.  
  
Boromir and Arwen were stunned, not to mention stunned.  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" They both screamed  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" All three screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Aragorn had just walked in. He took a good look before drawing conclusions. "ok...my fiancé, adoptive father and a steward....screaming." he sighed.  
  
"Oh, Aragorn I'm so glad you're here!" Arwen sighed, and moved towards Aragorn.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Elrond stepped on the hem of her robe and made her trip.  
  
"Ow!" Arwen lifted herself from the ground.  
  
"Back off Aragorn, because Arwen is MINE: Frodo piped in.  
  
Elrond saw him and pushed Arwen right back into Aragorn's arms.  
  
"Father...Can I please go with the Fellowship?" Arwen beseeched, giving him the 'Bambi' eyes.  
  
"No, you may NOT. "Elrond replied.  
  
"Good idea, my lord. I'll stay with her and keep her company!" Frodo happily suggested.  
  
Arwen's eyes widened in fear and Aragorn held her close.  
  
"Arwen, you may go. "Elrond replied hastily. He turned away and muttered about how he would not be able to stand the hobbits for another day.  
  
"OH, why isn't it just our lucl?" Arwen giggled as she and Aragorn left.  
  
"And once again...Odorf is rejected." Frodo sighed, shuffling behind.  
  
TBC... I'm tired...this was 7 pages...that's enough for now. We're hoping for a nice...good long review...now I must go sleepy. GOOD NIGHT falls asleep on keyboard 


End file.
